


Break Break

by spacesix



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Connor just want to do his math but gavin's got other plans, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin's actually a very competent nerd he just has to be simping to show it, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesix/pseuds/spacesix
Summary: Gavin's tired of his boyfriend ignoring him in favor of a research project. There are more important things to be... doing... than homework during spring break, especially when said boyfriend is suddenly able to now be with you full time.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Break Break

**Author's Note:**

> It's been uh... like 3 years since I've written anything other than pretentious academic garbage so here's porn? Feat. Gavin being a domestic simp and Connor getting it good enough to solve the problem that nearly cost my my masters thesis.
> 
> 3 second explanation for this before you read: https://youtu.be/UTC4gMxivII?t=3
> 
> I do not own Detroit: Become Human or any characters within. This work is not for profit.

“C’mon Connorrrr,” Gavin groaned, his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into Connor’s shoulder. “It’s spring break, what the fuck’re you doing homework for?”

Connor had been stationed at his desk for… going on nearly four days now, sitting cross legged in his shitty, university-supplied chair, slouched over papers and books scattered over his equally shitty, university-supplied desk. He’d had hardly moved since he plopped himself there Saturday morning except to shower and get food, and whenever Gavin managed to physically haul him to bed each night and pin him there in a bear hug.

On Monday, Gavin resigned himself to spending the day in the chair with him, since it was increasingly obvious that no amount of annoyance or temptation would convince his boyfriend to a more comfortable place to hang out together. So, here he was again today, sitting backwards in Connor’s lap with his head resting on his shoulder, absently playing on his phone behind the chair while the other kept working. “Believe me, Gavin, it’s not my ideal break activity either.” Connor absently rubbed Gavin’s hip with the hand that wasn’t busy flipping through a textbook. “My professor’s just a sadist who made the project due the day we get back, and I need to figure out why it’s not working.”

“Okay but like, why the entire hell would you choose _physics_ , much less _upper division physics_ , Con. You’re a forensics major for Christ’s sake, you’re never gonna need to know this.” He tossed his phone onto the bed across the room and watched it bounce into the wall and down the side with a wince. “Couldn’t you have chosen something that normal people take? Like, I don’t know, botany or some shit? You like plants. Maybe you coulda done astronomy or one of those other easy gen-eds people do when they don’t give a shit.”

Connor’s expression softened and he set his pen down. “Because I think its interesting Gavin. It’s not just… throwing formulas at things and memorizing facts it’s… thinking about how everything works. How it all fits in together. Very much like crime scenes.” He pushed them back away from the desk a bit and patted Gavin’s back twice, voice now teasing. “Sorry that I wasn’t the one who decided to get perfect scores on every AP exam our school offered so that I could impress the guy I liked.”

“It worked though didn’t it?” Gavin smirked and pressed barely-there kisses to the side of Connor’s neck. Connor turned and gave him a deadpan expression.

“Gavin, we had to hospitalize you after they were over because you didn’t eat or sleep for nearly a week.” Gavin just grinned.

“ _It worked, though, didn’t it_?” He repeated, grinning cheekily, to which Connor rolled his eyes. “Worth it.” Connor thought back fondly of the day they got their scores; Ethan, Elijah, Gavin and himself all slapping their official reports down on the asphalt behind the school where they ate lunch together to see who did the best. Connor and Ethan both had two 5’s and a 4. Elijah had four 5’s and a 4. Gavin had six 5’s (no one mentioned the 1 in music history that was slathered in white out; the only musical thing Gavin knew was how to play the harmonica. badly.). It wasn’t going to unseat Elijah as valedictorian; but the look of absolute pride on Gavin’s face at the result and horror on Elijah’s when he saw that his brother, who he had been working with for the better part of two months to prepare for the tests, had not only taken more tests and aced all of them, was priceless.

Connor smiled and tipped his head to kiss Gavin fully. “Yes, I suppose it was worth it. Though, I have to say, doing well on AP exams wasn’t what made me agree to go out with you. I already liked you, dumbass.” Gavin pulled back and sat up, looking at him incredulously.

“You mean I worked my fucking dick off on those stupid tests for nothing!?” He yelled.

Connor laughed and leaned forward to press a kiss to Gavin’s temple; “I wouldn’t say it was for nothing,” to his jaw, “you showed me and the others how much you cared and how much you could do,” to his cheek, “and you set yourself up to get into the CRJ program at your dream university directly after high school,” to the corner of his mouth, “and now you’re about to graduate early and have an internship lined up.” Connor smiled and spoke directly against Gavin’s lips, “and that’s what I love most about you. What makes us all so proud of you.”

The kiss that followed was entirely too chaste in Gavin’s opinion, but he didn’t complain; couldn’t more like. He just sat there in Connor’s lap, frozen, staring at the other in wide-eyed admiration.

“Anyway,” Connor said, breaking their silence as he moved his hand to rub Gavin’s thigh apologetically, “I really do have to finish this problem. As soon as I’m done I’m all yours, I promise.” He moved to pull them back towards the desk and pick up his pen, but Gavin grabbed his hands before he could get very far, crossing them up above the other boy’s head and drawing out a surprised gasp.

“Oh no, hell no, shit no, fuck no, nuh uh. I think the fuck not, Con, you are not just gonna get back to work, not after saying sappy gay shit like that with no warning.” Gavin surged forward in a bruising kiss, keeping Connor’s hands pushed up with one hand while the other moved to cup his jaw, pulling him closer.

“We are sappy gays, Gavin, in case you forgot. I’m serious my homewo-” Connor tried to protest as soon as they broke for air, but was cut off by another kiss.

“Can wait,” Gavin finished for him. “You’ve still got plenty of time, and you need a break. If you haven’t thought of the solution in four days you’re not gonna in the next thirty minutes.” He ducked his head and began to press kisses down Connor’s throat, nipping gently as he went. “Let me do this for you.”

A particularly sharp bite delivered to the taller’s collarbone was met with a quiet, but affirmative, groan. “Atta boy, Con,” he said, smiling into the skin there. He scooched down off Connor’s lap to kneel in front of the chair to continue the trail downwards, letting the other’s hands go in favor of gripping his waist.

Gavin paused when he got to the collar of Connor’s shirt though, sitting back on his heels to look up at him when he didn’t feel any changes in the fabric. “Not even a sports bra today?” Connor shook his head slightly, a dark blush beginning to creep down his cheeks. “Okay if I touch?”

“Y-yeah that’s fine, just uh, gentle… not inside, please” Connor stuttered out, turning his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to meet Gavin’s gaze. The other still grinned, though, not failing to notice how Connor’s pupils were blown wide enough to swallow the bronze and rust colored flecks usually decorating the dark brown of his irises.

“You got it, babe.” He leaned up to bring Connor into another full kiss before getting back to work, nuzzling his way down Connor’s chest to take a hardened nipple in his mouth through the fabric while raising a hand to cup and massage his other breast. Connor let out a shaky exhale, breathing deepening as one of his hands coming down to tangle into Gavin’s hair while the other stayed above his head to grip the back of the chair for support as he arched into the other’s mouth and hands.

That was one of the things Gavin loved most about sex with Connor: how fucking _quiet_ his boyfriend always was during any kind of act. None of the overdramatized moans and yells and cliché phrases that were always played up in porn, or even his own rather loud grunts and groans and swears as he chased his and his partner’s pleasure with fervor. Instead Connor was all breathy gasps with a flush down to his chest; choked off moans smothered into pillows and hands clutching at whatever he could and ever so slightly deeper stretches to get the angle just perfect. To say it didn’t get Gavin hard enough to cut diamond in fucking seconds to think about dicking Connor down well enough to make him scream his name would be a damn lie, though.

When he deemed one side to have had enough attention he switched, teasing the dampened cloth with a fingernail as he started to mouth the other until Connor started to squirm in his seat and press Gavin’s head downward a few minutes later. He licked his chapped lips and moved on, holding onto Connors hip as he pushed up his shirt slightly to tongue in a line from sternum to navel before stopping again to chance a glance upward.

Connor was panting slightly, head tipped back to rest against his arm with his eyes shut tight and bush painting him red to the tips of his ears. He didn’t bother to look down or so much as open an eye when he felt Gavin smile into his stomach. “Gavin I swear to god…” Gavin only smiled wider.

“What’s up Con?”

“If you blow a raspberry right now I will kick you in the balls and never sleep with you again.”

“Aw that’s hardly fair. I would never do that.”

“Gavin you have literally done exactly that three times now.”

Gavin paused for a second to think before sitting up, causing Connor to let go of his hair and open his eyes as he did the same. “ ‘kay fine I did. But how many times have you made fun of my dick floating whenever we go swimming?” he pouted.

“That’s hardly a fair comparison, Gav, and besides, you make fun of it too.” Connor smirked down at him and shifted, sliding down in the chair until his hips were just barely before the edge and his thighs were spread on either side of Gavin’s shoulders. “Is this really a conversation we need to be having right now, though? Your ‘thirty minutes’ is almost up.”

Gavin didn’t say anything immediately, drinking in the view before leaning up to be face to face with Connor again. “You’re an asshole, Connor.” He said between kisses as he worked open the button on Connor’s jeans (‘who wears real pants on a stay home day?’ he thought to himself. His boyfriend, apparently, that’s who). “Incredibly hot, but an asshole.” Connor just smiled into the kiss and reclined back again, lifting his hips for Gavin to pull his pants over them when the man tugged incessantly on his belt loops.

Gavin sucked in a sharp breath when he looked up again after pulling Connor’s legs free from his pants, and dropped his head against Connor’s thigh with a groan. Dark red underwear hugged Connor’s hips perfectly, contrasting with pale skin and highlighting the small spattering of moles just above the waistband. The large dark spot front and center between his legs where the fabric was dampened with slick and Connor’s shy expression as he adjusted himself to get comfortable was the fucking cherry on top. Gavin roughly palmed the tent in his sweats, desperate to ease the suddenly strong ache but not wanting to come in sweats without any actual action like a teenager.

“Already so eager just for me, babe? I’ve hardly done anything yet.” He teased, and was answered with a whine and a heel digging into his back to pull him forward. “So impatient…” Gavin muttered, but conceded to Connor’s goading. He braced his hand on one of Connor’s knees and rubbing soothingly while curling his arm under the other leg, bringing it up to rest over his shoulder. He took his time working his way inward from Connor’s knee, dragging kisses along the length of his thigh interrupted with pinches and small hickies when Connor’s legs twitched to draw him in faster.

A particularly hard nip right at the crease of Connor’s hip followed by the flat press of Gavin’s tongue directly over his slit made Connor inhale sharply, hips jerking down to get closer, get Gavin to do more, give him more. The barely audible “Gav, please” that Connor sighed out as he tangled his fingers in his own hair as music to Gavin ears, and he gave a harsh suck to Connor’s clit before reaching up to haul off his underwear, only breaking to get the fabric out of the way before diving right back in.

It was good, so fucking good. Gavin moaned at the taste, the stubble on his chin quickly becoming smeared with wet as Connor rolled his hips to meet Gavin’s tongue, the reddened skin of Connor’s groin in a similar state as Gavin spread kisses between kitten licks and firm swipes of his tongue over and around his entrance.

Each little whimper Connor let out when Gavin hit just the right spot intensified Gavin’s own arousal, making him redouble his own efforts to get Connor off before he took care of himself. He let go of the knee with the hand that wasn’t holding Connor open and eased a single finger into his hole, thrusting slowly in and out to ease him into the intrusion. He added his tongue after a few minutes, drawing out a low moan from Connor as he dipped in slowly, gradually dipping in deeper until his nose bumped Connor’s clit and his jaw started to ache.

By the time Gavin allowed him a second, scissoring him open gently in comparison how he was essentially tongue fucking him between his fingers, he was panting open-mouthed and gripping the chair like a vice for support.

At three fingers he had his head tipped back and his arms crossed over his face, stomach and hips shifting restlessly as he tried to rock against Gavin’s hand despite the man’s other arm holding him steady.

Gavin had abandoned trying to fit his face alongside so many fingers and instead moved to lean other the other man, his hand now cupped over his mound giving teasing him with only the occasional warmth and friction across his clit. “Ah ah ah, no hiding,” Gavin tutted, pushing Connor’s arms away, “let me see you, gorgeous, look at me.”

Connor obeyed, eyes squinting in pleasure as he moved his arms, not quite knowing if he wanted to go back to clinging onto the back of the chair or grabbing Gavin’s shoulders for dear life. He decided on the latter when the other man picked up the speed again, fingers pounding into him making obscene noises that caused both of them blush.

“You gonna come for me, Con?” His voice came out shakier than he wanted, desperation becoming obvious. “C’mon, babe, give it up. You know you want to. You feel so fucking good around my fingers.” He ground the heel of his palm against Connor’s clit and shove his fingers in as deep as he could and suddenly Connor was coming, digging his nails into Gavin’s biceps and arching sharply as his thighs spread wide and he gushed into Gavin’s hand with a strangled gasp.

“You’ve got no idea what you do to me, babe, holy shit, _fuck_.” Gavin pulled away, shoving his sweats down just enough to pull his cock out and pump it furiously with his cum-slicked hand. It didn’t take long with how worked up he was, pulling Connor into a needy kiss and groaning loudly as he painted thick white stripes across the inside of Connor’s thigh.

Gavin collapsed back onto Connor’s lap as his knees gave out, both of them taking their time basking in the others’ presence as they settled down and caught their breath, not particularly caring about the messes they made. He was wrapped around Connor’s middle, Connor carding fingers through his hair and whispering soft ‘I love you’s into the crown of his head where it was resting on his shoulder.

Less than five minutes later, just when they were both starting to doze off, Connor sat bolt upright, nearly throwing Gavin entirely off him if it hadn’t been for the sudden grip he had in his hair. “That’s it!” he shouted, quickly releasing the hold and removing his hand with an apologetic look. “Brewster’s Angle! The laser is at the wrong angle for the film and it’s not reflecting, no wonder the sensor isn’t reading; Gavin you’re a genius!” He yanked him forward into a kiss before reaching around him, grabbing up his pen and a clean paper to resume his work.

Gavin groaned, burying his face into Connor’s chest. “I take it all back, actually.” Maybe if he kept his face there, he could just suffocate in his boyfriend’s shirt. That didn’t sound too bad. “Except when I called you an asshole. You’re a fucking menace. I don’t love you at all.”

Connor laughed, bringing a hand up to rub gently along Gavin’s back without stopping his rapid scribbling of equations. “Don’t be dramatic, Gavin. Of course you do.”

Gavin sighed. “I know I do.”

“And I love you too.”

…

“You do owe me a chair cleaning, though.”

“Fuck off. Go take a shower. You stink.”

“You’re on top of me, I can’t. And if you stop trying to inhale my clothing maybe I won’t smell so bad.”

“ _Fuck off._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin: *reminiscing about how much he loves Connor and the things he's notices about his sex language*  
> Connor: *immediately starts talking shit about it*
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please let me know if you find any mistakes!


End file.
